Love Optional
by Hollipop
Summary: Chiyo is loves her fanfiction and dreams of finding a romance that is so much like the stories she's read. However, she knows it may never happened, until Kairi tells her about the new recruit for the Keybalde War. Who is this mysterious man? Is this the hot romance Chiyo's been looking for? Or will she loose him to another unknown person he keeps secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart yearns for it. I don't know how else to describe it. The passion, the absolute honesty, the drama. I sigh deep inside, wishing, praying to find something that pales in comparison to the passion and romance that I read from these authors.

I set down my phone, another fan-fiction read. Another mystery solved, another romance bloomed. My heart cries out as I know for a fact that I'll only be able to read about romances like these. Romance like the ones written are just that, written. They would never happen in real life.

I hear the dryer ring it's magical, yet annoying, sound as it comes to its completion. I sigh out loud as I move to take the contents of my now clean laundry from its heated core. _I wish someone would stick their member into my own_. I think to myself as I pull the clothes out. Oh well, I guess it's not to be. I'm 26 years old and living on my own, and without any care in the world. There's no romance to speak of and nothing new or exciting happening in my future, except for finishing school maybe. Just a few more years, because I started later than my peers.

I start to fold my laundry, when my neighbor stumbles into the laundry matt that is housed within our apartment complex. "Chi!" he calls out to me. I roll my eyes, knowing he can't see them. I turn and bring out my fake bright smile. "Diz." He's an old man, but still very sweet, he's just likes to talk… a lot.

"How are you doing, my dear?" He starts to load up one of the washing machines.

"I'm well. And how is everything with you?" Just trying to be polite, but I mentally curse myself knowing he's not going to take the polite way out.

"Well, I'll tell you, that woman of mine," He shakes his head. "She's going to be the death of me one day." Before I can even ask him to elaborate he's already talking again. "She's got this wild side, let me tell you" I cut him off, scared of where this is going. I don't want to picture his wife and him getting down and dirty.

"I'm so sorry, Diz, but my laundry just finished and I really have a busy day scheduled." I push all my clean clothes into the hamper I brought with me. Not caring that the ones I folded are now messed up again. "It was really great seeing you again." Before he can say a word, I'm out the door and high-tailing it to my apartment, locking the door behind me. I let out a groan of frustration. Even an old man, who should not be having sex, is getting more than me right now. I finish up the laundry and move to put the items away. I hear a knock on my apartment door. "Just a second."

I peer through the peep hole, relieved to see that it's not Diz. I unlock the door and open it, allowing my visitor to come in, while I put my laundry away.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your phone in the laundry room. Someone else might have taken it." I hold out my hand for my phone, but only get a mischievous grin instead. He holds the phone out of my reach above his spikey brown hair.

"I'll tell Kairi you were picking on me again." I call out to him.

"That's no fair. You know she favors you." He whines.

"Then stop messing with me."

"Fine." He hands my phone over with a frown. I press the one switch to make sure it's still locked. Good.

"Thank you, Sora. I won't tell Kairi about what a bully you are." I say as I take a seat on my couch. My apartment is not big, with only one bedroom and one bath, but it's comfortable. He joins me on my sofa.

"I'm not a bully. If anything, I stop the bullying and you know it."

"No, Sora, you're just lazy." A new voice has joined the crowd. I look up to find silver hair, spiked up as well, and cool aqua eyes staring back at me. Another one with a mischievous grin on his face. "Chiyo." He bows his head slightly in greeting.

"Riku." I try to not sound as captivated by him as I bow my head in return, but even I can hear how my voice sounds breathy and needy. Sora nudges me with his elbow and I ignore his play to try to annoy me. He knows I have a crush on his only guy friend, but I can't help it. Besides, I know something that Sora doesn't. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"This lazy bum right here." He bends at the waist to get into Sora's face. "You know were supposed to be working today, right?"

"You mean training. I'm so tired of training. I just want to go fight." With that he summons his keyblade and I scowl at him.

"Sora! Not in my apartment. Can't you tell there's not enough room for you to swing that thing around in here." He snickers a little.

"That's what she said." My eyes go skyward. Honestly.

"Sorry, Riku. Sora was only returning my phone. I left it downstairs at the laundry, after Diz walked in." I shudder a little at the memory.

"You should be more careful." He says giving me a smirk. "You're lucky Sora's the one who found it."  
"That's what I told her." He turns to Sora, and grabs him by the wrist. "Hey!"

"We have training. C'mon." He pulls the reluctant wielder out my door. "We'll catch you later, Chiyo."

"Wait! Wait!" Sora calls out as he is pull along. I chuckle to myself, shaking my head. Since they've been back that's all they've been doing. Training and practice, training and practice. So glad I'm not a wielder.

I flip on my phone and start scrolling through more fan-fiction, looking for something to read. "You know you'll never find romance if you don't get out and look for it." At the sound of Kairi's voice, my head pops up. I sigh as she walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"I don't care. I'll never find anything as good as the stories I have right here." I say, waving my phone at her. She giggles.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." I raise an eyebrow at her. "I want you to come with me and the rest of those guys train. We've got a new recruit." She says the last part a little higher, trying to bribe me. While I doubt it would work, I am curious.

"Another Keyblade wielder?"

"Yup." She smiles proudly.

"Do you know them?" I ask skeptically.

"Yup." She answers with a close-eyed smile. I narrow my eyes are her.

"What's his name?"  
She pauses a moment. "I… uh… don't know. I only know him as Axel."

"Axel?"

"Yup." She pulls my up off the couch by my hands. "You'll like him. C'mon."  
"This isn't another one of you hook ups, is it?" She only smiles at me and drags me out of my apartment. "I was afraid of that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kairi, you're pulling too hard." I say as Kairi pulls me off the gummy ship. "I'm moving I don't need you to-" the words die on my lips as I take in the tower before me. Master Yin Sid's tower to be exact. This is where they go for training? Am I even allowed to be here? I come to complete stop as I catch the figures standing outside of the door leading up to the tower. A duck, wearing a wizard's robes and a staff in hand. And a … dog? Wearing a knight's armor, shield up reading for battle. They must be Donald and Goofy. Sora goes on and on about these two. Speaking of the devil. Sora wraps his arms around the two figures as he walks up to the door.

"Donald! Goofy! It's good to see you two!" he smiles brightly at both. They return his embrace with just as much vigor.

"Good to see you too, Sora." Donald lets out, but it's a little difficult to understand. His voice is thick with his duck quack as he speaks.

"Hee-Yuck! We thought you were never gonna come back to train." Goofy teases him, grinning.

"Gosh, why, it feels like we've been waiting all day for ya, pal!" a new voice joins the group. A mouse! Riku's face lights up upon seeing the talking creature.

"Your majesty!" Riku say's picking him up and giving him a hug. _Your majesty?_

"Hey Mickey." Sora chimes in. "How's the new recruit."

"He's pick up a lot faster than you, Sora." Mickey teases.

"Oh yeah? Well, I just might have to take him on. See if he's really got what it takes to wield a Keyblade." I roll my eyes again. Sora the show off.

"Be nice, Sora." Kairi scolds.

"Kairi!" They call out at once. She gives a wave to the three.

"Are you going to be training too?" Donald asks.

"Yup. That's why I'm here. I hope you don't mind." She grabs my upper arm and pulls me closer to her. "I brought a friend." I blush, embarrassed to be put on the spot, and give a small wave to the group. "Guys, this is Chiyo. Chiyo, these are the guys!"

"Hi Chiyo!" They all say in unison.

"Hi." I mumble still embarrassed. I'm 26 and I still find social introductions the most embarrassing situation ever.

Mickey strolls up to me and holds out his gloved hand I shake his hand politely. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Mickey, these are my friends, Donald the wizard." Donald gives me and adorable wave of his feathered hand. "And Goofy, my most trusted knight."

"Hi-ya!" He says with a wave of his own.

"Are you here to train too?"

"Oh, no. I'm not a Keyblade wielder. I'm only here to watch. I've only met Sora, Riku and Kairi recently, but we've become close friends." I smile.

"Well, any friend of Sora, Riku or Kairi's is a friend of mine. C'mon." He turns leading us inside. "Master Yin Sid is with Lea now." I turn to Kairi.

"Lea?"

"Must be his human name."  
"Human?"

"I'll explain later." I give her a puzzled look as we continue to climb the stairs. How far up do these things go? This can't be natural.

"Getting tired, Chi?" Sora calls from ahead of me. He knows I'm in decent shape, but I'm nothing compared to him and his Keyblade buddies.

"I'll be fine." I say as I take another step. "Just… yeah…" I'm so exhausted already. We've had to have traveled up 5 flights of stairs by now. Riku looks down at me from his position on the stairs. He turns around and kneels before me.

"Hop on."

"You are not carrying me." I tell him.

"You're tired, and not nearly as trained as us. Just do it." He says mocking me.

"No. I'm too heavy for you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not going to allow you to carry me." I move to step around him, but he blocks my path.

"You know how stubborn he is." Kairi says laughing.

"And you know I'm just as stubborn."

"I'll carry her." We all turn as a voice from above calls down. Were only a few flights away, but I can't make out who it is that spoke. All I see is a black coat and something red coming out from it. It leaps from the top of the stair case, and before I can say anything, I'm swept into arms and I'm being carried up the flight of stairs. I say carried, but there are steps being skipped over and were jumping, a lot. We finally land and I'm put gently down. I step away from the stranger, face on fire. I can't believe that just happened. "There you go." I turn, finally, to look at the man who carried me.

The brightest of green eyes stare down at me, I'm momentarily unable to breathe as I take in his features. A strong jaw, narrow nose, a devious smile, and bright red hair, all wrapped in one package. I blink a few times, trying to see if the vision before me will fade, but it doesn't. He continues to smile down at me. He's tall. Taller, than Riku. "See something you like?" He says with a wicked gleam. Before, I can think, my mouth opens.

"I love what you've done with your hair. How did you get it to come out of your nostrils like that?" I smirk as I watch his cheeks brighten with color. I'm taken aback as he bursts into a fit of laughter.

"You're alright." He says once his laughter subsides. "What's your name?"

"Chiyo." I state again without thinking.

"I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Do I need to?"

"You bet. If you're going to be hanging with the best, you should learn the name of the best." He grins and I roll my eyes. He's got an ego the size of his hair.

"Lea." I voice calls from behind him. He walks into the room, just as everyone catches up. I follow behind him, curious.

"Ah, good to see everyone's arrived." Master Yin Sid's voice is deeper than I thought it would be. I'm in awed by the man sitting before me.

"Master Yin Sid!" Sora calls and races forward. "Did you miss me?"

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scolds. Master Yin Sid smiles and nods to Sora. Sora bows to the master and everyone soon follows suite. I find myself bowing as well, not really knowing what else to do.

"Now, the training can begin."

"Is this going to be like the dream thing again?" Sora asks, crossing his hands behind his head.

"No, nothing like the Mark of Mastery exam. No, this will just be combat training along with some magic training. I've brought Merlin to assist us."

"Merlin's here?" Goofy asks.

"Yes. He's brought some new spells as well. Donald, you should seek him out first." Donald nods his head.

"So, where are we training at?" Riku asks.

"I thought a change of scenery would be in order. Come." Master Yin Sid moves to the other side of the room with a large door. "This door will lead us to a world, you and your companions are unfamiliar with. It was destroyed long ago, but with a little help, I've been able to rebuild it." He opens the door and a light so bright blinds me. I cover my eyes with my hand as everyone moves forward. We take in the landscape surrounding us.

"Whoa." Sora, Donald and Goofy say at once. My eyes take in the greenery and the large white and gold castle in front of us.

"Master is that..?" Mickey asks in awe of the structure.

"Yes, it is. Master Eraques' Castle. Everyone, welcome to the Land of the Departure." Everyone stares up at the large castle in awe. I hear someone sniffling and I expect it to be Kairi, instead I find Sora standing next to me, with a tear running down his face.

"Sora?" I ask puzzled by his show of emotion.

"Sorry. I just kind of feel like I've seen this place before."

"This is where Terra, Aqua and Ventus used to train." Mickey speaks up. "You have such a strong connection to them, Sora. That could be why you feel something." Sora nods in understanding.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sora says happily and takes off for the main entrance.

"Sora! Wait up!" Kairi calls out following close behind.

"Don't forget about us!" Goofy calls as well. I shake my head, smiling at my friends.

"C'mon, you're not going to want to miss this." Riku says patting me on the back. I nod and take off after Riku. Lea, follows behind with a smirk on his face as well.

We enter the main building, a throne room. A large throne sits in the middle on a pedestal, overlooking the grand entrance. Everyone spreads out looking around the large area. I'm drawn to the pillars that support the enormous structure. Intricate designs flow around the pillars, each complex and beautiful. "This place is amazing" I say as I touch the cool pillar. It's smooth to the touch, but not made of stone, something lighter.

"I know, right?" Kairi's voice pulls my eyes away from the castles beauty. "I'm so glad I brought you here." She giggles.

"Gather 'round. Gather 'round." Everyone moves to the center of the room as Master Yin Sid beckons us. "Now, each of you have been chosen by the Keyblade." I take a step back, knowing that I'm not a wielder and these words are not meant for me to hear. "One of you has become a Master," doesn't seem like I'll be able to ignore this. "which is a noble cause and we are all very proud. We must all work together to become Masters as well, for the time is approaching fast. We must be ready. Sora, Kairi, Lea. You each must become a Master if you wish to help defeat Xehanort. He is planning something, that much we know. But the purpose for today, is to rest. We will begin training in the morning. Riku, could you come with me and Mickey for a bit. You'll have to help start with leading the training from now on." Master Yin Sid, Mickey and Riku depart and everyone else mingles around the front room for a bit.

"So, are we staying here?" I ask as Kairi brakes from the meeting.

"I guess so. Sorry, I didn't realize that this would be a sleepover thing."  
"It's cool. I've got some vacation days at work and I'm on break starting next week. I'm sure I can do my school work online."

"I really don't want this to be a burden for you. I figured it would be a quick train ride."

"Don't worry about it. I've got this. Besides, it could be worse."

"How so?"

"I could have nothing to watch." I pointingly make a move to look at Sora and Lea. Kairi giggles then rolls her eyes at me, nudging my shoulder.

"Perv."

"You know it." I wink.

"Ladies!" Lea calls from where he was talking to Sora. They both walk up to us. Lea puts his elbow on my shoulder, leaning on me. "We've got rooms to go pick out. C'mon. I lead you there." He winks at me and I roll my eyes as well.

"I take it back." I whisper to Kairi. "He's got an even bigger ego than Sora."

"Hey!" Sora turns giving me a pout. "Not cool." Kairi and I burst into laughter, as Lea leads us down a corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A large four post bed greets me as I walk into the room. The large window at the other end is open, allowing the afternoon sun and breeze in through the white, flowing curtains. Across from the bed is a white bureau with a vanity mirror trimmed in gold. I move around the room, taking in the royal blue comforter and the white and gold pillows, decorating it. Way too many pillows. It's a nice room, but I'm sure we won't be staying here that long.

"Can you believe these rooms?" Kairi asks bouncing herself in.

"They sure are something. But we aren't staying that long, right? I mean, none of us brought any of our things." I turn to face her, she gives me a guilty smile.

"I- well, I've been informed, that we may be…"

"Kairi, I can't stay here. I only came because I thought we were going to go back." I really can't stay. I don't have any clothes. I don't have anything to shower with. Are there even showers here? I don't understand how Sora and the rest of these guys can just walk out without taking the essentials with them.

"Chiyo is correct." We both turn at the sound of Master Yin Sid's voice. "However, we have your items here that will allow you to stay." At that he waves his hand into the room and out pops two suitcases, one pink and sparkly the other, my gray one that's been sitting in my closet since I moved from the island. Kairi claps her hands and takes the pink one, setting it down and unzipping it. Clothes, shampoo, soap, deodorant, everything that one would need when being on an extended trip.

"Master Yen Sid." I walk up to him, grateful, but irritated. I'm not a wielder I'm just a normal girl. "While I appreciate this. I do not wield a Keyblade, nor do I have any intention on being a part of this battle with the Darkness. Forgive me, but I was dragged along by a girl who thought I was going to fall madly in love with the newest member." I scowl in her direction and she has enough sense to look guilty.

"You are more valuable than you think." My eyes widen at his words. "Tell me, what connection to you have with Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" I'm a little stunned from his question. That seems a little personal. What does it matter anyway?

"I've known them only for a few months, since I moved from my island to the main land."

"You lived on Destiny Island?"

"No, a different one. There are four islands that are within that area. Destiny, Fate, Fortune, and Chance. I'm from Chance Island." He strokes his beard listening closely. I blink, unsure what else I can say.

"So you moved to the main land. What prompted you to do so?"

"School mostly. Then I ran into Sora, literally." It's more like he ran me over, but I won't tell Master Yin Sid that.

"Sounds like Sora." He chuckles. "Still, you are connected with him and in being so, you have a shared destiny. What that may be, I'm not sure. I believe it would be beneficial for you to stay. However, I cannot keep you here if you do not wish to be. Just let me or Mickey know and we'll get you on the next train back home." I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you, Master." I bow politely.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Kairi whines.

"Don't be like that. You know, as well as I, that I don't belong in your battle. This is yours and Sora's and Riku's fight, not mine." She humps and sits down on the bed, crossing her legs and arms, staring out the window. "Kairi." I warn. She scowls and I shake my head in defeat. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me have my way." I roll my eyes, but realize I'm stuck between a wall and Kairi. This girl, I swear.

"Fine." She instantly turns and beams at me. "But only for today!" Her smile falters a bit.

"Fine." She nods her head in approval. I turn back to Master Yin Sid and he nods as well, waving his hand again and my suite case disappears.

"Sora and the others are in the training hall now. Merlin should be there as well, if you wish to join us." He says turning away.

"I'll be there soon!" Kairi calls to his retreating form. "C'mon, we need to get you noticed."

"I don't want to be noticed. I just want to watch." I move pass her into the hall. "Are you coming."

"You're ruining my fun."

"Training's not supposed to be fun."  
"I would have been if you would have let me doll you up a bit."  
"Kairi." I don't want that kind of attention, not from a wielder anyway. I see what happens to Kairi when Sora has to go on a mission. She misses him every second of every day. Got to hand it to her though, she knows how to keep a smile on her face and she's probably the most patient girl I've ever met. Not me, I'd go stir crazy if my boyfriend was out and about fight monster and Darkness and who knows what else. Nope, that's why I can't have feelings for Lea, it's why I've pushed my other feelings away as well.

"How is Chiyo ruining your fun?" We run into Riku in the main entrance way. I take in the sight of him, knowing I can never have him. God those eyes, that silver hair. It looks so soft, I just want to touch it. My fingers twitch at my side, unexpectedly.

"She won't let me do what I need to, to make sure she has a guy in her life. Rather than reading them from those dumb fanfictions of her's." Kairi complains while teasing me.

"They are not dumb. People put a lot of time and effort into their stories. Making the characters unique and keeping up with the images that some of the characters from other series have. It's hard work and takes a lot of dedication. By me reading them I'm showing my appreciation." I state soundly, as I continue to walk towards the training room. At least I hope it's the training room. I hear, grunting and shoes shuffling coming from that direction.

"You mean, you get to live in a fantasy world that someone else made?" Riku teases. "Sounds rather sad actually." I turn to scowl at him.

"I rather enjoy it. It seems like now-a-days industries love to leave their fans with cliff-hangers when it comes to their romantic partners. So the fans take to the internet to read about their fan favorite couples who finally hook up, because the 'real-world' executives decided to cut a series short, or they decided to leave the relationship open to interpretation. I like to read those interpretations. Besides, some of the lemon scenes are really good."

"Lemon?" Riku asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Lemon." I state before opening the door. As I turn around I'm not expecting to see what I'm staring at. Sora and Lea, locked in combat. Lea's blazed Keyblade locked with Sora's. Both are wearing white tang-tops, and shorts. Sora's pushing back against Lea's blade, but Lea isn't giving way. Muscles are bulging, sweat is dripping, and I think I'm dying. I swallow thickly and turn my attention to the area like room, to avoid the overly testosterone show in front of me.

The room is made in a giant circle, with a high ceiling that comes to a dome that is adorned with windows. There is seating around the arena area that Lea and Sora are currently fighting in. Chalk lines mark an out of bounds area within the tan ring. As Sora pushes against Lea's Keyblade again, he gives a little and is pushed against the surface of the rink. His sneakers squeak against the ground. I take a seat at one of the large circular benches around the rink and Kairi and Riku join me. "I've got winner." Riku whispers to us.

"Give up, Lea. You can't beat me." Sora says through gritted teeth.

"Wanna bet?" Lea gives, stopping his weight from laying on his locked Keyblade with Sora's. Sora's not expecting the change and loses his balance, momentarily before planting a firm foot on the ground and spinning around. Lea launches himself into the air and lets off a blast of flame in Sora's direction. Sora easily blocks the attack, but dodge rolling to his side. Lea launches at him with this blade and Soar blocks it while on his knees. Lea jumps back after connecting with Sora's blade and lands on the other side of the area. "I've got this in the bag. You're already wiped out."

"Shows what you know." Sora grins and runs at him, blade down low at his side. Lea sees the move coming and dodges with a flick of his wrist. Sora's blade flies out of his hands and lands behind him. He's shocked for a minute before quickly, turning to retrieve it. Lea leaps over him and stands on Sora's blade. I think it's over, when Sora smirks again and reaches out his hand as if to congratulate Lea. Suddenly a burst of light and the blade is out from under Lea's foot and in Sora's hand.

"That's the power of a Keyblade." Riku says with pride. I have heard the way the blade appears, I've even seen it, but I've never thought it would respond like that.

Sora goes for another attack and Lea dodges again. This could take a while.

"They're both equally matched." Kairi says in awe.

"How long has Lea been a wielder?"

"Only a few weeks now." Kairi says watching the battle continue. My eyes nearly bug out.

"Sora's been a wilder since he was like 12 and you're telling me that Lea can match him?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Riku says. When I give him a questioning glance, he remains silent. I want to prod him with questions, but my eyes are drawn back to the battle as I hear a cry of pain. Sora is lying on the ground, with Lea stepping on his back.

"I think I've won." Lea says with a bit of a scoff.

"Alright, alright, I yield. Now, will you get off me?" Lea chuckles and helps Sora to his feet. "You've improved a lot." He says with a bright smile.

"I've had a lot of help." Lea gives him is own smirk.

Riku stands up and starts to take off his shirt. My eyes are imminently on his stomach watching his abs bend and flex as he reaches into a bag and pulls on a white tang top. Kairi bumps my shoulder with a knowing smirk and I flush in spite of myself. She grins and giggles at me. I turn away, slightly ashamed of my actions, but only slightly. "I've got next." Riku says, walking towards the rink.

"Ready when you are." Lea says grinning at him. "But first." He banishes his blade and reaches behind his head. I watch as his shirt slowly moves up his body, as he lifts it over his head. And I thought Riku had some nice abs. Lea's seem as if they've almost been painted on, they're very defined and a deep V leads my eyes to the waist of his shorts. I swallow again. "Ya think Master Yin Sid would have some A.C. in here." He throws his shirt off to the side, and summons his blade again. Lea's already covered in sweat, the light glistens off his skin, giving him a slight shine. If I thought it was hard watching Sora and Lea fight, this is going to send me over the edge.


End file.
